


Don't Call Me Junior

by WynterTwylight



Series: The Adventures of Cisco the Genius and His Grumpy Sidekick [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Harry is fun to poke, I mean idk when this would be in the show, Indiana Jones - Freeform, and needs to be appreciated, arts and crafts with Cisco and Caitlin, because HR had a fun idea, creative 3d printing, gonna pretend Harry stuck around for longer in the beginning of this season, i have HR in this, monopoly on popcorn machines, movie marathons, numerous pranks, popcorn throwing, running for your life, so many references, that damn fertility idol, the Giant Round Ball Of Doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9978713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynterTwylight/pseuds/WynterTwylight
Summary: Ever wondered why Harry made thatoneIndiana Jones reference when Team Flash was being held captive in Gorilla City?Well, let's assume that sometime in the past, Cisco put Harry through an Indiana Jones movie marathon with the ulterior motive to make endless references that Harry would get and maybe make a few pranks. But seriously, Harry is fun to prank and Cisco runs with it.Inspired bythis post on Tumblrthat I thought too much about and made a fic of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katkee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkee/gifts).



> Yo Katkee, this one is for you. I figured who better to give it to than the person who inspired the whole thing. 
> 
> Stay chill and flash on :P

Harry is tinkering with Cisco’s Vibe gauntlets with Cisco’s permission. He’d wanted to know how they worked, and when he’d asked, Cisco hadn’t told him, saying with a scoff to “figure it out yourself” like it had been a challenge.

Harry had been _all too happy_ to oblige.

However, the gauntlets had proved to be perplexing. While Harry is often impressed with Cisco’s mechanical engineering skills, his gauntlets are _exceptional_ compared to Cisco’s normal work. This means they’re harder for Harry to figure out. Then again, they are rather _personal_ and there’s a lot riding on their ability to work properly.

Harry looks at them from another angle, and the secret of their success becomes so clear.

_Copper._

It’s conductive, easily malleable and simple to work with. And vibrational energies _should_ in theory be able to flow through something so conductive. Harry sees another part of the gloves.

_An amplifier._

The copper must channel the energies to that and—

“Dr. Harrison Wells!” Cisco bursts into the workroom, and it takes every ounce of Harry’s control not to drop Cisco’s carefully crafted creation.

“What is it _now,_ Ramon?” Harry is hoping the other man isn’t about to ask him how his exploration of the gauntlets is coming along.

Thankfully, Harry’s worries hold no water.

“I have decided how I’m going to introduce you to one of the greatest things this Earth has to offer.” Cisco announces.

“Cisco I’m _not_ going back to that Sunkick—”

“—It’s _Sonic_ not _Sunkick—”_ Cisco corrects him.

Harry pays no attention, “—drive in. Their slushies are terrible and I don’t know what you see in them.” Harry prepares to go back to his work, but Cisco predictably keeps talking.

“I won’t comment anymore on _that_ ,” Cisco replies, “because I’m talking about _movies._ If I recall, you said you didn’t have the reckless whip wielding professor-only-sometimes Indiana Jones on Earth-2?”

“Yes, you’re correct.”

Then Harry realizes what Cisco is planning, and oh no—

“Marathon night! You. Me. STAR Labs sub-basement. I converted one of the old labs into a theater. It’s got a projector and surround sound so it’s _perfect_ for this,” Cisco reveals.

“No way,” Harry says strongly.

“I’ve got a popcorn machine!” Cisco smiles. Harry _loves_ popcorn, and Cisco knows it.

“Okay, I’m listening.”

 _Gotcha,_ Cisco thinks.

“Alright here’s the master plan. We marathon the trilogy— _Raiders of the Lost Ark, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom,_ and _Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade—_ and we can even watch the newest one— _Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull_ —if you’d like,” Cisco says. “Though I can see you making fun of it the whole time with me because it’s known as the worst in the series.”

“Alright I’ll do it. On one condition.”

It’s Cisco’s turn to say he’s listening. “I’m listening.”

“I get a monopoly on the popcorn machine.”

“That is _not_ fair—”

“—if you’re going to put me through a whole night of movie watching, then I should get the popcorn machine!”

Cisco contemplates this for a moment, then lets Harry have his way.

“Fine. But I still get plenty of popcorn.” Cisco counters.

“Deal.”

“ _Deal”_ Cisco says.

They shake on it.

“Does Friday sound good?” Cisco asks.

“Perfect.” Harry says.

After that, Cisco leaves Harry with the gauntlets and goes away to practice his powers in a makeshift practice arena. It’s in the biggest room in the sub-basement of STAR Labs and Cisco can have all the peace and quiet in the world to concentrate.

Even without his gauntlets goggles he’s still powerful enough to shoot powerful vibrational blasts. Besides, he still has his goggles.

Cisco hits a target with ease.

It’s cathartic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Cisco’s surprise, Harry _does_ own leisure clothes. Well, it’s more likely that Harry found the seemingly endless supply of S.T.A.R. Labs merchandise—like seriously ther were _never_ going to run out—and took a pair of sweats for this occasion.

Cisco wears a shirt that reads, “Snakes, why did it have to be snakes?” overlaid over a bunch of cartoon snakes.

Harry is sitting casually on the couch when Cisco arrives. The older man looks at Cisco’s outfit quizzically because he doesn’t get the reference. Yet.

Cisco smirks. “ Are you ready?” Cisco grabs some popcorn and starts gesturing with it, “for Jam-packed adventure, hilarious fun, and epic one liners?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Harry deadpans.

“Oh come on, you’ll enjoy yourself soon enough,” Cisco plops down next to Harry on the couch and hands him a bucket of popcorn. Harry’s definition of monopoly turns out to be that popcorn machine is closer to Harry than to Cisco.

Cisco is fine with this. They make it halfway through the first movie before Harry starts throwing popcorn at Cisco. They’re sitting on opposite ends of the couch, so Harry’s aim is pretty terrible at first. By the time the first movie is almost over, Harry has gotten pretty good at hitting Cisco on the nose, in the eyes…

This continues until Cisco gets the bright idea to start catching the kernels in his mouth.

“I hope you wash your hands, Harry.” Cisco says after he catches the first kernel.

Harry scoffs and tosses a few more at Cisco.

“Put in the next one,” Harry orders when the credits finish rolling.

Cisco is _very_ happy to oblige. He smirks before he gets up, pleased that his plan is coming along very, very, nicely…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry _thoroughly_ enjoys the other movies. After they finish the trilogy, Cisco suggests they go for food.

Harry quickly argues, saying “Cisco, we just have one more.”

“But this one is _terrible_ and can wait _._ ”

“You offered,” Harry makes Cisco feel a little guilty. “How bad can it be?” Harry asks.

“ _Really bad._ ” Cisco says. “We need to eat.”

“We should watch the last—”

“—Harry _no—”_

“—movie and then we can go wherever and we could get—”

“— _no_ —”

“—take out?” Harrys says. Cisco shuts up.

Cisco grumbles something that Harry would otherwise be interested in, but Harry’s thoughts are wholly focused on _Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull._

“Okay fine,” Cisco says. “But I get to choose, okay?”

“This is your Earth. I trust you anyway.”

And that’s how Cisco and Harry ate Americanized Japanese food in the basement of S.T.A.R. Labs while watching the worst Indiana Jones movie ever made.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It takes a few days for Harry to realize what’s happening. The first time he actually catches on to Cisco’s ulterior motives is when Cisco and Harry are taking care of an ant infestation in the Cortex.

“I hate ants.” Harry says, laying down another TERRA trap and hating the meticulousness of having to take care of such a problem.

Cisco lays down a trap of his own behind one of the computer monitors, “Better than snakes.” Cisco says.

Harry is halfway through explaining why ants are potentially more cumbersome to deal with when he realizes Cisco had just used their situation to make a reference.

Harry still finishes his lecture anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry is still working on trying to figure out Cisco’s gloves when he pulls open a drawer to attain a device that he needs. It’s to test the conductivity of the copper alloy that lines the gloves.

Unfortunately the drawer is not filled with Harry’s tools and equipment, it’s filled with a numerous amount of rubber snakes. _Realistic_ rubber snakes.

Harry yelps.

Cisco comes out of the woodwork—concretework, really—laughing and Harry contemplates seven different ways to kill him.

“So, Harry, do you still think ants are terrible?” Cisco asks, keeping a safe distance between himself and the other man.

“One night while you are sleeping—”

“—yeah, yeah, you’ll take an ice pick to my temple,” Cisco holds up his hand, opening and closing it while he speaks, “blah blah _blah._ ”

“Ramon….” Harry warns.

“Wells…” Cisco warns back.

Harry throws a rubber snake at him, and Cisco dodges. Harry does it again, and Cisco dodges once more.

“I’ve got all the ammo in the world,” Harry says, quickly arming himself with three additional snakes. “and I can do this all day.”

“ _Sure_ you can,” Cisco taunts. “Do think you’ll actually hit me, old man?”

Cisco regrets calling Harry on his bluff almost as soon as the words leave his mouth.

Before long, Harry has picked up such speed with throwing the numerous rubber snakes at his disposal that Cisco is forces to leave the room for fear of attaining actual bruises.

“And don’t you forget it, Ramon! No more snakes!” Harry yells after him.

Cisco tries not to think of other ways he could piss off Harry based off of those words alone, but it’s not important.

Cisco has better ideas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time Cisco makes a reference is at lunch the following day.

Harry—with a hat and some stylish sunglasses—is making a run to Big Belly Burger because he can’t wait for Cisco to do it anymore. He’s hungry, and he needs food _now._

“ _Double-Double._ _Fries gorilla-terrorizing-the-city style.”_ Cisco says from the other side of the line.

Harry relays the order, “and what do you want to drink?”

“ _Depends, which one is poisoned?”_

Harry squints his eyes, “Ramon…” he says, thinking of five different ways he could throw his marker at Cisco when he gets back to the labs.

“ _My usual Slurpee.”_ Cisco says quickly, not needing to see Harry’s wrath again in the form of holding Cisco’s fries hostage until they were cold.

Cisco shudders and Harry smiles from his end of the phone call.

 _Good,_ Harry thinks.

Harry still makes sure Cisco’s fries are cold when they get to him.

Cisco immediately shoves them in a microwave and glares at Harry for the entire forty-five seconds it takes to make them edible again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cisco’s references slowly pick up in intensity and cheesiness. Harry must hear the phrase, “Nothing shocks me, I’m a scientist,” at least once a day, and Cisco must have a thing for referencing the leap of faith and the many grails of poison with how often _those_ come up.

When Harry starts to think he’s finally _used_ to it, Cisco starts 3D printing items from the movies and placing them all over Harry’s space.

Harry is about to fall asleep in his makeshift room in STAR Labs until he takes a final look at his nightstand only to see a gold face staring back at him. If it had been any closer, Harry might have screamed.

“The Chachapoyan Fertility Idol.” Cisco’s voice sounds from nowhere. The Cisco appears out of nowhere. The younger man walks forward to pluck the object from the nightstand. He examines it for a few seconds and then moves to set it back down on Harry’s nightstand. It had been simple to make after the hours of printing had finally been over.

Cisco’s other prints were a little more… _elaborate_.

“How did you even—” Harry begins, but Cisco picks up the idol and _opens a mini-breach_ that leads to _another mini breach_ on his nightstand.

“Watch,” Cisco says, and his hand goes in one breach and out the other. Cisco sets the the idol down right where Harry had come face to face with it not a few moments before.

Harry would be lying if he says he isn’t impressed.

“Harrison Wells, this is the one night you won’t forget.” Harry realizes Cisco is directly quoting _Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom_ too late to stop it. “This is the night I slipped right through your fingers. Sleep tight and pleasant dreams.”

Harry thinks that Cisco is going to make for the door and _hopefully_ close it behind him. But _no,_ Cisco goes through the effort of _opening a breach in Harry’s room_ just to make a dramatic exit.

“Just use the damn door!” Harry shouts.

“Too late!” the younger man says.

Cisco jumps into his breach singing the Indiana Jones theme at top volume.

Harry will never admit that the theme was stuck in his head for three days after the Fertility Idol Incident™.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Team Flash gets dragged into Cisco’s Indiana Jones themed prank war with Harry by the end of the week.

HR is having a good day writing, and is all too happy to help with the planning process.

“Francisco,” HR says, “this is what you do. Buy—” HR does a head count with his drumsticks, “—everyone an Indiana Jones fedora. We will all wear them and my handsome doppelganger will be _pissed_ and everyone is happy! Well except for the handsome doppelganger, but _you get the idea._ ”

Cisco is so in shock that HR has a good idea that he decides he won’t say anything mean to him for the next 72 hours.

HR puts in the Amazon order within twenty minutes, and because _of course_ HR has Amazon Prime, they only have to wait two days.

Two days which Cisco uses to begin plotting Operation: GRBOD.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the hats come around, everyone happily puts them on. When Harry enters the Cortex and sees everyone participating in Cisco’s latest prank, he doesn’t say anything.

Instead, Harry turns around and leaves without a word.

Cisco smiles. Operation: G.R.B.O.D is officially a go.

Harry avoids the Team Flash for the rest of the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cisco brings Caitlin in for help with Operation: G.R.B.O.D.

“So what does the acronym stand for?” Caitlin asks, settling into one of the many swivel chairs in the Cortex.

“The what?” Cisco looks at her expectantly.

“Cisco, I’m _not_ saying it,” she says, “just tell me what it means.”

“Operation: Giant Round Ball Of Doom.” Cisco explains proudly.

“Oh my god, you’re so into this,” Caitlin shakes her head, a little ashamed at wanting to participate, “I’m in, what do I need to do?”

“Figure out how to order fifty sheets of pink insulation foam without making Home Depot too suspicious. And we’re going to need a lot of hot glue.” Cisco hands her a list in lieu of telling her the rest.

“You’re sending me on a _supply run?”_

“Caitlin this is going to be _awesome,_ just stay with me! I have to work on finalizing the schematics for the laser cutter,” Cisco begins typing away on his computer and manipulating blueprints in Xara, his favorite Vector design program.

“You do realize that laser cutting this kind of foam releases _toxic_ vapors, right?”

“That’s why I ordered a custom ventilation system!” Cisco says.

“You’re insane.” Caitlin heads for the door.

“You’re crazy!” Cisco calls after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caitlin ends up standing back and watching while Cisco painstakingly cuts all fifty sheets she had bought, and then an additional 17 for unforeseen issues. On the bright side, the Big Round Ball Of Doom is hollow on the inside, which means it’s lighter than it could be. On the not-so-bright side… putting plastidip on a giant foam ball is one of the most difficult things Cisco and Caitlin have ever done.

By the end of it, both of them are seventy-five percent covered in plastidip.

They let the ball dry for the night.

The next day they paint it to be as screen accurate as they can. Caitlin printed off high resolution screenshots that depict the Giant Round Ball of Doom from all angles. From there, Caitlin helps guide Cisco as he perfects all the little details.

They airbrush, paint with sponges, finalize with hair thin brushes and they end up with a certifiable masterpiece.

Caitlin and Cisco stand back and take it all in.

“Harry is so fucked,” Cisco says.

Caitlin agrees with him in the form of a high five.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry starts fighting back. It’s subtle at first, but he’s sick of being tormented by Cisco’s decidedly-hilarious and definitely-creative jokes.

So Harry begins calling Cisco “Junior”.

Cisco is _not_ impressed.

“Hey, Junior!” Harry shouts lightheartedly.

Cisco, being the goof that he is, still answers.

“ _Yes?”_

“Toss me the wrench over there.” Harry says.

“Of course,” Cisco’s voice takes on a snarky tone, “ _Professor_ Wells.”

Harry laughs. It’s been a while since anyone has called him _that_ name.

“You know I actually was a professor,” Harry says.

“Please tell me you didn’t teach Chronodynamics…” Cisco crosses his fingers and prays to the Speedforce.

“Only sometimes,” Harry says _._

“You set me up!” Cisco accuses. Harry had made a good reference, but he still managed to trick Cisco.

“And you _haven’t_ been doing that all week, Junior?”

“ _Don’t_ call me Junior!” Cisco says, then groans because Harry had set him up _again._

Harry smirks. He’d won this round.

Cisco glares. He decides that Operation: G.R.B.O.D. is officially a go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry is walking through the hallway that contains the time vault when his Earth-1 phone rings. He stops and is very, _very_ confused.

The music is also hauntingly familiar.

Harry is confused until he feels a gush of air from behind him. A gush of air that means something big is coming. Harry picks up speed and makes for the time vault, unsure of what’s happening.

He doesn’t make it because _a giant foam replica of the rock that Indiana Jones outran just barely is now coming for him in the hallway._

Harry runs. Like _really_ runs.

And the whole time his phone is ringing uncontrollably with the Indiana Jones soundtrack.

“Ramon!” Harry shouts in between frantic breaths. “What the hell is going on!”

“Run Harry, run.” An ominous voice shouts over the intercom. It’s definitely Cisco.

Harry wants to retort but somehow the ball becomes faster. Harry curses his doppelganger and his feigned paralysis because wheelchair ramps are _not_ his friends right now.

Except that maybe they are.

“You won’t get away with this!” Harry shouts and turns down another hallway, “I will find you! And I will kill you!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Earth-2 has _Taken._ This pleases Cisco greatly.

Cisco is watching Harry’s actions on a security monitor—along with everyone else on Team Flash—and is rather amused to find that Harry has run down a hallway that leads to a dead end.

Cisco isn’t actually planning to run Harry over. He’d installed a failsafe in the ball that will stop it’s motion once it gets too close to Harry. It is fail safe that will halt the electronic mechanism that keeps the ball rolling at a constant speed. This mechanism is also how Cisco is able to control its movements to chase Harry effectively.

As he looks at Harry theoretically running for his life, Cisco prepares to stop the Giant Round Ball Of Doom. His hand hovers over the big red button.

But to Cisco’s unfortunate surprise, he might not have to push it at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry makes it to the end of the hall and leisurely leans up against it. He has one leg bent so that his foot is placed flat against the concrete behind him and his arms are crossed.

Harry had run down a hallway that had an _upwards_ wheelchair ramp.

Harry is still praying that the incline stops the Giant Round Ball Of Doom in time because he doesn’t have a Plan B.

The ball is rolling rather quick when it hits the ramp and Harry mentally braces himself for a terrible impact while doing his best to look at indifferent as possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Cisco says, his voice betraying his frustration. Harrison Wells is a genius, and again he’d proved it.

“Be careful,” Caitlin says. “This might not turn out how we think it will.”

“I’ve tried to speed up the mechanism Caitlin,” Cisco tells her, “I can’t get the thing up the ramp. I just _can’t.”_

Caitlin sighs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Harry had suspected, the Giant Round Ball Of Doom stops right in front of Harry. There’s about a foot of space between him and the prop which is _way_ too close for comfort. Honestly Harry had been quite scared.

He’s going to _kill_ Cisco.

Not literally, or course, but Cisco has some payback headed his way.

The ball begins rolling in the reverse direction, and from behind it stands Cisco, who holds a remote control that clearly dictates the motion of the ball.

Harry suddenly rushes the younger man, pushing him against the closest wall. He doesn’t do it enough to hurt the younger man—Harry wouldn’t ever do that—but it’s enough to send a message. Caitlin grabs Barry’s arm to keep him from flashing over to Harry and pull him off of Cisco.

Cisco doesn’t fight Harry, which surprises the older man. Maybe Cisco had been expecting it?

Harry backs up and releases Cisco as quickly as he’d grabbed him. When Harry finally calms down enough to speak, he doesn’t have any words to say except—

“Tell me how you made it,” Harry demands. “Tell me all the details and I won’t find a million little ways to make your life hell for the next week.”

Cisco knows he isn’t bluffing. “Thirty-seven pieces of insulation foam laser cut. Plastidip. Way too much paint. Airbrushed on.” Cisco spits out as quickly as he can. He’s still a _little_ intimidated by Harry’s recent actions.

“You used a safety hood right?”

“Of course,” Cisco answers.

“Wonderful.” Harry says. “That’s actually simpler than I was expecting.”

Harry begins pacing, hands behind his back. Cisco doesn’t move from his place on the wall. The others stand off to the side.

“How screen accurate is it?” Harry asks him.

“Pretty screen accurate.”

“Can I keep it?”

Cisco is shocked. “Uh, s—sure.”

The corners of Harry’s mouth turn up slightly after he walks over to Cisco and plucks the remote control from his hand.

Harry walks away with the Giant Round Ball Of Doom in his wake, humming the Indiana Jones theme.

Barry breaks the silence.

“What the _hell_ just happened?” Barry exclaims.

“I think Cisco broke Harry,” Caitlin answers.

“Yeah,” Cisco finally moves away from the wall, “Let’s go with that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Harry walks up to his worktable in Cisco’s workshop to find a life-sized 1:1 replica of the Crystal Skull cast in resin sitting on his lab notebook.

“Ramon, you can come out now,” Harry says.

Cisco walks in immediately. Of _course,_ Harry had known he had been waiting outside the door.

“Is this what I think it is? _”_ Harry inquires as he picks up the prop and it’s not as heavy as expected. He makes to jokingly throw it at Cisco and while Cisco would certainly catch it, Harry quickly decides he doesn’t want to risk it. He doesn’t want to risk it _at all._

Harry suddenly holds the skull close. Cisco watches the wheels in Harry’s brain turn and he’s pleased with the outcome. Harry _likes_ his present.

“It’s exactly what you think it is. I figured you might like a priceless artifact on your desk.” Cisco explains nonchalantly, smiling a little. “Also it’s a peace offering for chasing you with a giant ball through S.T.A.R. Labs. I’m sorry.”

“Well, _thank you._ ” Harry says, and Cisco actually glows a little. “And I forgive you. I wouldn’t say running around yesterday was _fun,_ but it was very… surreal and thus very cool,” Harry pauses, meeting eyes with Cisco. “Just don’t do it again.”

“Sure thing, Professor.”

“And remember I have the Giant Round Ball Of Doom, Junior,” Harry says.

Cisco walks over to Harry, and the older man lets Cisco elbow him in the side. “Don’t call me Junior.”

Harry laughs and Cisco laughs with him.

“Copper embedded in the lining,” Harry says offhandedly.

“What?” Cisco asks.

“Your gauntlets. There’s a large amount of copper sewn into the lining. It’s also lined in a network that works to conduct the vibrational energies of your powers,” Harry explains. Cisco stops breathing. Harry had figured it out. “The wires are connected to tiny amplifiers that are able to store those energies and charge them for later use. It’s rather intelligent actually, and it makes sense how quick it works when you’re firing while you're wearing them.”

“Y—yeah,” is all Cisco can say.

“I can explain the rest, if you’d like, just to prove I actually know, and maybe we can discuss some improvements? I have a few ideas,” Harry offers, “we can order pizza or Japanese food or something. Your choice.”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Cisco says, exhaling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, on the Waverider, Mick and the rest of the Legends are making a return journey to 1940s Nazi Germany to fix yet another time anomaly. Mick is staring out the window at the beauties of the time stream, already dressed in period accurate wear.

“Nazis, I hate these guys,” Mick says, chuckling to himself. He sure does love Indiana Jones.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm [GideonShipsIt](http://gideonshipsit.tumblr.com) on Tumblr for anyone who's interested.


End file.
